


I'm Sorry That My Practice Went Over Time But Do You Want To Go Out?

by Povegleia



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Musicians, Rarepair, misaki is awkward, sayo is awkward, there's a lot of awkward eye contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Povegleia/pseuds/Povegleia
Summary: Sayo and Misaki are dumb lesbians and they can't risk telling the other their feelings.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Okusawa Misaki
Kudos: 37





	I'm Sorry That My Practice Went Over Time But Do You Want To Go Out?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank both a Danganronpa RP and a Stardew valley game for this monster. Misasayo is my new favorite ship.

“Excuse me, are you going to be done with this practice room soon? My time is going to start in a few minutes.”

Sayo was interrupted from her train of thought by a familiar voice. She looked up and saw the figure of Misaki, arguably her favorite DJ. Flushing, she sets her guitar on its stand and grabs her sheet music in a rush. Across the room, Misaki gives her a soft smile and sets her bag on the wall next to the door.

“Do you need any help?” She asks, watching Sayo struggle to regain composure and put her equipment away. The response she gets is a shake of the other girl’s head, but she approaches anyway to help. Misaki gently takes the sheet music out of Sayo’s hands and her expression shifts to a patient smile. In return, Sayo makes eye contact and lets out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry for being so careless, Okusawa-san,” she starts, turning to put her guitar in her bag. “I’ll be-”  
“Sayo-san, it’s alright,” Misaki interrupts, putting the taller girl’s sheet music back onto the stand beside her. “I’m actually glad you’re here; I’d like to ask for your help.”

A questioning glance spurs Misaki to grab her bag from the other side of the room and bring out her own sheet music. As she returns, she hands it to Sayo and, after a few moments, her eyes brighten as she realizes what’s in her hands. She looks up, looks back down for a few more seconds, then looks back up again.

“This is Seta-san’s music?” She asks more than says. Misaki looks down and nods shyly, prompting Sayo to speak up again. “Do...do you want me to play with you?”

Again, Misaki nods. The tension between them right now was unbearable to her, and all she wanted to do was get lost in their own music. Sayo had a particular way of playing her guitar that fascinated her, and being able to practice in the same space was something that wasn’t too common. 

“You don’t mind, do you?”  
“Not at all, Okusawa-san.”

Misaki finishes setting up her decks and puts her own sheet music up onto a stand. While she warms up, Sayo takes the time to sight read the music in front of her. It wasn’t a perfect run through, but it was no understatement to say that, because of her skill level, the music came easily to her.

“Are you ready?” She asks after a few minutes, looking back and lowering her guitar from playing position. Her companion nods and gives her a confident grin. Sayo clears her throat and asks, “What song should we begin with?”

“The opening for our next concert is I Need You, so I’d like to start with that if you don’t mind.”

Sayo gives her a nod back. Without another word, they begin, building off of each other’s instruments. Roughly four minutes later, the song is finished, and they look up from their music and to each other breathlessly. The chemistry between their sounds was more than they could deny, and once again, there was an indescribable tension in the room.

Finally, after what felt like hours of intense eye contact, Sayo began to put her guitar away. “I believe I should be going,” She mumbles, zipping up her guitar case, “I’ve taken up enough of your solo practice time.”

The other girl can’t find her voice, so she instead opts to look down at her decks. She opens her mouth to try to speak again, but closes it when she can’t find the right words to say. When she looks up, Sayo is at the door and about to open it.

They make eye contact again. The atmosphere in the room is still unbelievably heavy, and with a frustrated sigh, Sayo puts down her guitar next to Misaki’s bag and walks swiftly to stand in front of the decks. 

She closes her eyes, sighs, crosses her arms and looks at Misaki. “I can’t leave you in this heavy feeling,” She says, glancing down to the records under the other’s hands.

“I’m sorry to have dragged you into this,” Misaki responds, moving her hands to draw the strings of her hoodie. 

“It’s not like you could have known the outcome.”  
“I knew how I felt about you, though.”

Sayo steps back and looks at Misaki's face again. “What…what do you…” She stumbles over her words and covers her mouth.

“Ah, did I say that out loud?”

Misaki’s mouth went slack and she raised her hands in defeat. “I guess I have to come clean now? This isn’t exactly how I thought this would go.”

She sighs, looks up at Sayo’s shocked face, and nods with determination. 

“I want to kiss you, Sayo-san. Like, a lot. I, um…” She trails off, glancing towards the wall as she thinks about what to say next. “I think what I’m trying to say is that I have romantic feelings for you?”

Misaki lets out an awkward laugh while she allows Sayo to process what she said. The silence was getting painfully awkward, and she was soon starting to regret existing in the first place. After what felt to her like one hundred years, Sayo finally responded.

“I accept your feelings,” She responds, allowing the atmosphere surrounding the two of them to lift. Meanwhile, on the other side of the decks, Misaki laughs nervously again, and tears stream down her cheeks. She looks Sayo in the eye and keeps laughing, moving to her side of the decks. “Okusawa-san, are you-”

The shorter girl embraces Sayo and holds her tightly. “Thank you,” She says quietly, feeling her arms wrap around her. She feels her rubbing circles into her back.

“I’ve been on edge about confessing to you myself,” Sayo responds, letting go. The two make eye contact again, bright smiles on their faces. “I’m glad to know you feel the same, though.” 

“Should- I mean, can we go out and do something together?”  
“I think I’d like that, Misaki-san.”


End file.
